Dodge Deluxe
The Dodge Deluxe (also Dodge Series DR ) is an automobile manufactured by the company Dodge in Detroit .It was the successor to the Dodge DP series. The Deluxe was introduced in January 1934 as the most luxurious model. The medium variant was the Dodge Special , which equipped the easiest Dodge standard. The following year this triumvirate was the model New Value replaced. In September 1940 the name was again for the Dodge D19 series on which the model Luxury Liner replaced. Now called the Deluxe easier 1941er-equipped model, the luxurious custom was. As Dodge D22 series , this model was built from September 1941 to the adjustment of civil production in February 1942. In 1946, the Deluxe was together with its sister model, the first Custom Dodge after the Second World War . Not until the middle of the model year 1949, he was the series Wayfarer and Meadowbrook replaced. From year to year DR Series (January 1934-November 1934) The car bared some resemblance to its sister models, it had a standard and special side-valve inline six-cylinder engine with 3569 cc, the 82 bhp (60.3 kW) at 3.600/min.contributed. A single dry plate clutch, three-speed transmission and rear-wheel drive vehicle that was unchanged. The wheelbase of the chassis was 2972 mm. As a 2-door saloon bodies, a 4-door sedan with 5 or 7 seats, two 2-door coupe with 2 or 4 seats and a 2-door convertible with a 2 or 4 seats were provided. As was customary, there was also Chassis with all mechanical components that were assigned by the customer to coachbuilding companies that provided them with special bodies. D19 Series (September 1940-September 1941) Just like its sister model, the better-equipped Custom had the deluxe model of the year 1941, the side-valve inline six-cylinder engine of the predecessor Luxury Liner with 3569 cm ³, which now gave but 91 bhp (67 kW) at 3,800 rpm The wheelbase of the chassis was 3.035 mm and there was next to the 2-door business coupe only a 2 - and a 4-door sedan. Compared with the previous Deluxe and Custom had struck next to the more powerful engine, larger windows and front doors. D22 Series (September 1941-January 1942) In short model year 1942, the Deluxe, as well as its sister model Custom, a larger engine with 3,772 cc displacement and an output of 105 bhp (77 kW) at 3.600/min. The front of the vehicle was changed: The grille consisted of seven chrome crossbars which extended between the main headlights. Among the above-mentioned bodies of D19 D22 came when another 2-door Club Coupe with 6 seats so. D24S Series (September 1946-December 1948) Deluxe and Custom names were also the first since the Second World War produced by Dodge model lines. The above pre-war designs are reproduced in essence. Only the grille has been slightly altered, and showed only a chromed grid pattern. The 3.8-liter engine delivered only 102 bhp (75 kW) and the Club Coupe was no longer available as a Deluxe. Middle of the model year in January 1949, then broke the models Wayfarer and Meadowbrook from the Deluxe and Custom. Category:Dodge Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war